Minecraft
Minecraft is a game released by Mojang AB and 4J Studios. It is a sandbox PC game with a blocky aesthetic centered around gathering resources to survive, exploring the randomly generated terrain, and creating worlds and sculptures using a variety of colorful blocks and tools, though the objective is largely based on the player's direction. The Wii U version of the game, known as Minecraft: Wii U Edition, was originally released for the Nintendo eShop on December 17, 2015,Hill, Owen (December 7, 2015). [https://mojang.com/2015/12/minecraft-wii-u-edition-now-available-on-the-eshop/ Minecraft: Wii U Edition now available to download.] Mojang. Retrieved November 16, 2016. and later released with a physical edition on June 17, 2016.Hill, Owen (May 9, 2016). [http://mojang.com/2016/05/mario-mash-up-coming-to-wii-u-edition-may-17th/ Mario Mash Up coming to Wii U Edition May 17!] Mojang. Retrieved November 16, 2016. A Nintendo Switch port, known as Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition, was released for the Nintendo eShop on May 11, 2017.https://youtu.be/EDedvre19es?t=19m39s Aside from the different controls and an increased map size, it is otherwise identical to the Wii U game. An edition of Minecraft for the New Nintendo 3DS, aptly titled Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition, was launched on September 13, 2017. The original game includes references to the ''Mario'' series, such as a painting featuring 100m from Donkey Kong (which was based on a painting by Kristoffer Zetterstrand), and the Wii U edition keeps these references.http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Painting#Canvases However, all three Nintendo versions of the game also feature an exclusive Super Mario Mash-Up Pack, a complete Mario-themed reskin of the game's original objects, which was also released alongside the Wii U and Nintendo Switch physical editions. A new version of Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition, named simply Minecraft, was released digitally and physically on June 21, 2018. The new version allows cross-play with other consoles, namely the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Windows 10, iOS, and Android devices, which shares the same codebase known as "Bedrock" (originated from Minecraft: Pocket Edition). Players who purchased the Nintendo Switch port can have an option to upgrade to the new version for free. Super Mario Mash-Up Pack The Super Mario Mash-Up Pack was released as downloadable content for the Wii U version on May 17, 2016 (though it comes bundled with the physical edition), alongside the Nintendo Switch version on May 11, 2017, and as part of a free update to the New Nintendo 3DS version on June 5, 2018[https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/1004188703215022081 New Nintendo 3DS Super Mario Mash-Up Pack update tweet]. It was developed in conjunction with Nintendo.(May 9, 2016). [http://www.nintendo.com/whatsnew/detail/super-mario-mash-up-pack-for-minecraft-wii-U-edition Two beloved video game franchises collide in the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack for Minecraft: Wii U Edition]. Nintendo. Retrieved November 16, 2016. Though the mechanics of Minecraft remain the same in the pack, everything has been visually changed to match the aesthetics of the Mario franchise, which includes different skins for the player and every block, item, and mob. There is also a premade world containing several Mario landmarks and multiple enemy gauntlets and jumping challengeshttps://minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-launches-nintendo-switch; additionally, the mash-up pack comes with its own soundtrack comprising entirely of music from Super Mario 64. Skins Skins are textures that the player can apply to change their appearance. There are forty Mario-themed skins that come with the pack. The skins, as they are titled and ordered from the selection screen, are: The skins cannot be used in cross-platform multiplayer. Mobs Mobs make up the creatures that can be found across the world, both friendly and aggressive. Again, all of them exhibit the behavior of their original Minecraft counterparts (e.g. the Hammer Bros do not throw hammers and instead charge the players, just as the Zombies did previously). Mario enemies and characters are listed first, followed by the original mob in parenthesis. *Fire Bro. (Vindicator) *Magikoopa (Evoker) *Koopa Paratroopa (Vex) *Porcupuffer (Elder Guardian) *Dolphin (Super Mario World) (Dolphin) *Cheep Cheep (Fish) *Koopa Troopa (Turtle) *Ray (Phantom) *Shiverian (Polar Bear) *Rango (Pillager) *Reznor (Ravager) Blocks and Items Building Blocks *Brick Block (Brick) *Gold Block (Block of Gold) *Empty Block (Bedrock) Foodstuffs *Turnip (Potato) *Cheep Cheep (Raw Salmon) *Deep Cheep (Raw Fish) *Eep Cheep (Clownfish) *Porcupuffer (Pufferfish) *Carrot (Carrot) *Berry (Apple) *Beanstalk head (Chorus Fruit) *Tarantox Eyes (Spider Eyes) *Berry (Sweet Berries) *Watermelon (Melon) Materials *Coin (Gold Ingot) *Super Gem (Diamond) *Blooper Nanny (Ink Sac) *Magic Paintbrushes (Dyes) *Super Acorns (Cocoa Beans) *Thwimp (Slime Ball) *Fire Bar (Blaze Rod) *Wing Cap's wing (Feather) Tools, Weapons, & Armor *Chain Chomp's post (Lead) *Magic Wands (Hoes) *Fire Flower (Flint and Steel) *Penguin Suit (Diamond Armor) *Bee Suit (Gold Armor) *Cat Suit (Leather Armor) *Frog Suit (Iron Armor) *Tanooki Suit (Leather Armor) *Green Shell (Turtle Shell) *Mario (Armor Stand) Decorations *Power Flower (Poppy) *Ice Flower (Blue Orchid) *Cloud Flower (Azure Bluet) *Boomerang Flower (Oxeye Daisy) *Crazee Dayzee (Cornflower) *Rocket Flower (Lily of the Valley) *Sunflower Kid (Sunflower) *Piranha Creeper (Lilac) *Piranha Plants (Rose Bush) *Nipper Plants (Peony) *Komboo (Kelp) *Pokey's head (Cactus) *Green Super Leaf (Lily Pad) *Beanstalk (Vine) *1-Up Mushroom (Brown Mushroom) *Super Mushroom (Red Mushroom) *Dry Bones head (Skeleton Skull) *Dark Bones head (Wither Skeleton Skull) *Hammer Bro. head (Zombie Head) *Pokey head (Creeper Head) *Gobblegut's head (Dragon Head) *Beanstalk head (Chorus Flower) *Beanstalk (Chorus Plant) *Poison Mushroom (Wither Rose) Redstone & Transportation *POW Block (TNT) *Note Block *Yoshi's saddle (Saddle) *Light Block (Redstone Lamp) *Jump Panel (Piston) Miscellaneous *Grand Star (Nether Star) *Shy Guy Mask (Ender Pearl) *Grey Shy Guy Mask (Eye of Ender) *F.L.U.D.D. (Bucket) *Warp Pipe (Cauldron) *Super Horn (Jukebox) *? Block (Crafting Table) *Mecha-Bowser's head (Furnace) *Dry Bowser's head (Blast Furnace) *Meowser's head (Smoker) *Chainsaw (Stonecutter) *Notes (Music Discs) *Super Bell (Bell) Paintings The paintings are often used throughout the map as decoration. Development Initially, the Wii U version lagged behind the other console versions but, they eventually caught it up. However, The Aquatic Update, releasing by June 2018 will be the last major update for the Wii U version. The game will still support online play but, it will no longer get the feature updates the Switch version will get. Better Together Update At E3 2017, Microsoft announced the Better Together update which will link users on the Windows 10 version, Xbox One, Mobile, Gear VR edition and Nintendo Switch, allowing cross-system purchases and cross-system play using Microsoft accounts. This update also brings an updated graphics engine which allows the new Super Duper Graphics Pack. All skins including the Halo Mash-Up: Minecraft Evolved skins will also be coming to the Nintendo Switch version as a result of these updateshttp://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2017-09-19-halo-is-coming-to-nintendo-switch-in-minecraft. The update will release in June 2018 alongside the retail edition. Pre-release and unused content Unused images (presumably intended for use in the digital manual) in the files for Minecraft: Wii U Edition show that different skins were originally going to be used, rather than the ones in the final version. These include Hooktail as the Ender Dragon instead of Gobblegut, Midbus as the Pigs, and Yoshi as the Horses. Another image shows the Ender Chest with a Mr. I-themed design, rather than the Shy Guy-themed design it has in the release version. Zombie Villagers were originally Boomerang Bro.s, though they were changed in an update to Hammer Bros. wearing the clothes of the Pianta they were before they were transformed. Trivia *The Wii U Edition (alongside the Nintendo Switch Edition) is the most expensive edition of Minecraft to date, at $29.99. *The New Nintendo 3DS version is effectively the weakest hardware Minecraft has ever ran on. References External links *[https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Wii_U_Edition Minecraft: Wii U Edition article on the Official Minecraft Wiki] *[https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Nintendo_Switch_Edition Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition article on the Official Minecraft Wiki] *[https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/New_Nintendo_3DS_Edition Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition article on the Official Minecraft Wiki] Category:Wii U games Category:2015 video games Category:Creation games Category:Mojang games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:Minecraft